


The Consequences of Our Actions

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Voltron Oneshots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Shiro (Voltron), Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Shklance, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance gets pregnant when Shiro goes missing.





	The Consequences of Our Actions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warning: Don't read this if you want a happy ending. It's a really harsh fic. No explicit sex scenes. The aftermath is horrific. Mentions of rape/abortion.

“Shit.” Lance mumbled to himself after gagging up all the lovely food Hunk made earlier in the night.

 

Lance knew something wasn't right… but even after spending some time in a healing pod he didn't get any better.

 

He didn't want to admit it to himself either.

 

Thinking back to two months ago, Lance thought of Keith. Of his tongue on his throat. How he moaned… Shiro's name.

 

It wasn't that surprising. Not for Lance. He knew Keith missed Shiro. Hell, he even kept looking for him. He always did.

 

Lance also knew Shiro is a Beta, and Keith is an alpha. And that they were a item long before the Kerberos mission.

 

He didn't fool himself, but his body had.

 

It was the early onset of a heat. Lance knew the symptoms all too well. Along with the constant need to nest he kept stealing people's things. He's sure they knew. If one pillow, shirt, or blanket went missing no one asked for it back.

 

Keith had kept him at a distance the whole day prior.

 

Lance shouldn't have left his room that night.

 

It was… it was just that he felt so alone. He wanted to cuddle someone or something. He didn't want it to be sexual. Pidge had even made him suppressants.

 

But. His pheromones, his _scent_ had other plans even if his sex drive wasn't going crazy.

 

_He had passed by Keith's room in a semi-daze when he was suddenly grabbed._

_Keith's hands held him. Lance almost shrieked._

_After avoiding him Keith was suddenly too close._

_“Omega-” It was a broken moan that left Keith's mouth. Lance turned slightly to look at Keith's face. But his eyes were glossed over. His hips pressed roughly against his thighs._

_Lance had a clear head, but Keith obviously did not. “Keith… buddy… I think you're going into a rut. You gotta let me go.”_

_A growl left Keith's throat. A growl that had slick running down Lance's thighs._

_“Mhm, good Omega.” Keith preened, nuzzling against Lance's neck._

_Lance wanted to vibrate a soft pur, but he forced it down. “Please, Keith-”_

_The moment Lance turned his body Keith's mouth was devouring his. The part of his brain that was still making conscious decisions was screaming to push the Alpha away. Run._

_But Lance liked Keith. He's liked him since the Garrison days. When he was expelled he missed him more than he ever thought. Except the Alpha never spared him a glance._

_Lance knew now it was because of Shiro. Keith loved Shiro. Always had, always will._

_Yet here Keith was tongue deep in Lance's throat, and Lance didn't want to stop him._

_He gave in._

And now he was here. Puking up all his dinner.

 

He knew he was pregnant. This is how his mom said she was when she was pregnant.

 

Lance knew he could get pregnant, but his doctors always told him it was extremely unlikely for him to conceive. That his estrogen levels were too low, and that his egg count wasn't high enough. A term often coined as a Defective Omega.

 

If you weren't fertile there wasn't much to worry about.

 

Except Lance was almost 100% sure he was pregnant.

 

It was a sad miracle.

 

Lance slowly pulled himself up.

 

He had to tell Keith.

 

He was scared beyond belief as he walked out of his room, and down the hall.

 

Down to where Keith's room stood.

 

“ _Is he inside_?” Lance thought, a hesitant hand poised ready to knock.

 

Just as he got up the courage a voice yelled from down the hall.

 

“Lance! Come quick!” Hunk yelled, barreling towards the Cuban Omega.

 

Lance pressed his hand to his chest. “What is it Hunk? Did something happen?”

 

Hunk beamed as he halted in front of Lance. “Keith found Shiro!”

 

Lance's heart dropped. Keith found him? Really?

 

Lance didn't stay still any longer, now following Hunk’s hurried steps.

 

They ran straight to the medical pod bay.

 

Keith looked so relieved as he stared at Shiro enclosed in a pod.

 

“His vitals were dangerously low. Had you not found him he would have surely perished.” Coran said to Keith.

 

Keith let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

Lance still had to tell him. Tell Keith he's gonna be a father.

 

Everyone was worried, but Keith refused to leave Shiro's side. Lance sat near, and waited till it was finally just the two of them. Lance needed to tell him.

 

“Hey Keith? Keith?” Lance asked getting closer to the alpha.

 

Lance wasn't expecting a warning growl. “What Lance?”

 

Lance stood shell shocked, his voice was soft as he searched for the words. “I needed to say something important.”

 

Keith glared back at him. “More important than Shiro?”

 

Lance sucked in a breath like he'd been hit. “No. I guess not. I'll just… leave you two alone.”

 

Lance was surprised that he was able to make it back to his room before crying.

 

Keith didn't care for Lance… and he's sure that the baby growing inside him meant nothing either. Nothing could compare to Shiro.

 

The days that followed were filled with Keith fawning over Shiro.

 

It made Lance feel even sicker.

 

Lance went back to his room, his slowly forming nest lay haphazardly on his bed. He carefully held a pillow he had stole from Keith's room two months ago. The scent had slightly faded, but it was undoubtedly Keith's scent. Lance cried into the pillow.

 

A few weeks passed. Shiro being here made it obvious that there was one too many paladins. Shiro still wanted to be the team leader, and Keith didn't like to clash with his lover.

 

Lance knew he had to be the one to go.

 

He still didn't have the courage to confront Keith about the pregnancy.

 

And there Lance stood again, hesitant outside of Keith's door. A shaky hand knocked.

 

“Come in.” Keith said from beyond the door.

 

The door slid open with a hiss before Lance carefully walked through the threshold. “Keith I need to talk to you. Just… hear me out. There is obviously one two many paladins. Allura is doing great with Blue, and Shiro wants to be back in Black… I think it's only right to give you back Red.”

 

“ _Was that logical enough_?” Lance thought hastily.

 

“Lance don't go deciding who gets what lion. You're Red's pilot now.” Keith sighed.

 

“I can't keep piloting her.” Lance said with a shaky breath.

 

“Why?” Eyes scanned him up and down. “What aren't you telling me?” Keith asked in a harsh tone.

 

“I'm… pregnant Keith.” Lance said. His arms wrapping around him, trying to make him smaller.

 

Keith's eyebrows shot up, “You can't be serious. That's not a funny joke Lance.”

 

Tears prickled Lance's eyes. “I'm not joking. My symptoms are obvious.”

 

Keith thought for a moment, hand going to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Have you considered aborting it?”

 

The tears fell down Lance's face hard. “No. I would never…”

 

“Why not? Don't you think saving the universe comes before you go and give birth?” Keith hissed out.

 

“I’m not needed. I'll just go back to Earth, and-”

 

“No. You can't. You can't give birth.” Keith shook his head. “We should still have a bit of time. Get rid of it.”

 

Lance stepped away from the Alpha. “You just don't want Shiro to know you made a mistake. I'm going to have this baby whether you like it or not.”

 

Lance fumbled to leave while keeping his eyes on Keith. The look in the Alpha’s eyes were murderous.

 

Lance fled from the room.

 

He could hear Keith coming after him.

 

Luckily Lance was able to hide in a room while Keith went by screaming his name.

 

He waited until he couldn't hear him anymore to step back out.

 

 _It wasn't fair_.

 

Lance softly sniffled as he made his way to find Hunk. Or Pidge. Anyone that wasn't Keith. He avoided his room. A fear that Keith would be lying in wait.

 

He rounded a corner and hit the chest of the another person he would rather not see.

 

“Lance?” Shiro gently asked, noticing he was crying. “Keith was looking-”

 

“I'm sorry.” Lance choked out. “I'm ruining everything.”

 

“What? What are you talking about Lance?” Shiro asked, worry obvious on his face.

 

“Listen to me, please don't be angry. Keith was in rut and-”

 

“ **_Lance_ ** !” Keith echoed down the long hall. “ **_Do not speak another word._ ** ”

 

All of Lance stood shock still. His mouth snapped close so hard his teeth hurt. Keith had used a Alpha command on him. His mind was screaming at his body. He wanted to submit to Keith. Wanted Keith to praise him. His body and mind craved it.

 

“Keith what did you do to Lance?” Shiro asked pointedly.

 

“Nothing. It'll be fine Shiro. I just have to convince Lance and everything will be fine.” Keith said hurriedly before trying to tug the Omega away from Shiro.

 

A scream ripped through Lance's chest before he could help it, his body automatically curling in on itself to protect his tummy. He can't go with Keith. He wants to get rid of their pup. He doesn't even want to entertain the idea. Lance didn't know when he started sobbing.

 

“Keith. Undo your command.” Shiro's expression was dark.

 

Keith's eyes plead with Shiro not to make him. To not make him explain what went wrong. Shiro didn't care.

 

“ **Lance you can speak**.” The tone of Keith's voice was angry.

 

Lance grabbed onto Shiro. “I'm having Keith's pup!” He wailed, tears streaming down his face.

Shiro stood shock still for a moment. Horror painted it's way across Lance's face. “Keith… you wouldn't…”

 

Keith bit his lip. “I… went into rut when you were gone. I caught Lance's scent and… couldn't stop myself. I didn't know he was pregnant until today.” The words seemed to be painful to say.

 

Silent tears rolled down Shiro's cheeks. “You raped him?”

 

“Yes-” Keith started.

 

“No!” Lance yelled. “When he embraced me I liked it. I liked him. I didn't want to destroy your relationship.”

 

Keith looked down at Lance. Lance could see the disgust in Keith's eyes. Shiro looked… shattered. It broke Lance's heart. “Please let me have the pup.”

 

Keith's anger was encompassing the whole room. “It's not just your pup.”

 

Shiro sucked in a harsh breath.

 

“I may never have another. Please. Let me leave Voltron. You don't need me. _Please_ -” Lance broke back into gross sobbing.

 

“Let him have it Keith.” Shiro said, in a soft broken tone.

 

Keith's whole demeanor changed as he looked at Shiro. “Shiro… I'm sorry.”

 

A sad smile formed on Shiro's lips. “This isn't something I can forgive you for.”

 

“No. Shiro-” Keith croaked.

 

“Lance. Pack up your things. I'll tell Allura.” Shiro said as he turned around emotionally drained down the hall.

 

Keith was still fuming, and releasing the worst scent Lance had ever smelled once Shiro was gone. “I wish I had never slept with you.”

 

Lance laid against the floor, curled into a ball. He cried and cried until his tears crusted on his cheeks, and his lungs burned. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and made it through thanks! I had this sitting in my drafts for a while, and I finally gave it a really open ended ending. I wanted to read something harsh, so instead I poured my feelings into making something harsh.


End file.
